


Lucky

by Hiddenfaithy



Series: Adventures of the Commonwealth Misfits [1]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Multi, start of polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenfaithy/pseuds/Hiddenfaithy
Summary: One-shot fluff. Finding a moment of peace and quiet, Piper and Tessa try to relax, when there's a slight if not adorable interruption.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my FF.Net account, Akari78, written 2/10/16.

"What are you thinking about Blue?"

Tessa Grey blinked, trying to rise back to her senses out of the warmth of Piper's arms entangled around her. They'd been laying there for some time now, just how long Tessa had long since forgotten, her grasp of time passed clouded by Piper's tender words and the gentle touch of her lips on the back of Tessa's neck. She hummed slightly, turning where she lay on the bed to look over her shoulder at Piper. "Honestly?" She asked half dazed still.

They were currently at Tessa's home, the one she'd build at the Starlight Drive-in, rather than her old one up in Sanctuary, aside from its inconvenience from the rest of the happenings in the Commonwealth, it carried far too many memories for Tessa. She'd built a respectable home there on the old movie lot, her friends and companions helping her build it. It had taken some time and a lot of skeptical looks from Tessa's companions at just what she was picking up on their scavenging trips, but eventually it all proved to be worth it. There was a place for everything, and everything had its place. She had a workshop, an enclosed power armor station where the multiple suits Tessa had recovered resided in various degrees of repair, as well as two housing area. One for the various friends who would stay with her from time to time, and her own.

That was where Piper and she were at, nestled up on a bed draped in blankets and cushioned by pillows Tessa swore were from Vault 81 and completely safe. Even though it was enclosed, Piper could still hear the whir of the security turrets Tessa had put around the lot, and the generators humming away at work. Though she would have preferred to hear the softer sounds of the Commonwealth at night, she couldn't deny it was its own kind of relaxing, a nice reminder that she was safe here, especially when Tessa was home in her arms. "Well yeah," replied Piper, "even if you lie I'll find out."

"Nosy reporter," teased Tessa, gaining a devilish smirk from Piper. "Nothing." Piper arched a brow expectantly. "It's just so calm here, I'm not thinking about anything. Well, anything other than how good this feels."

Piper shifted a bit, hazel green eyes filled with something Tessa couldn't quite understand, before she leaned over and placed a small kiss upon Tessa's brow, pulling back and smiling at the freckled woman. "So you're finally relaxed?" She inquired, "Because almost all the other times I've wrestled you to bed long enough to stay still you get back up as soon as you can."

"There's always something I need to do," said Tessa, green eyes glossing over with thought and everything she'd seen. Piper frowned softly, watching the adventures both good and bad wash over the woman she felt so strongly for. "Preston wants my help rebuilding the Minutemen, what I keep coming across out there... The Brotherhood of Steel and the Institute... Trying to find Shaun... Piper what if I don't find him?" She stopped talking, emotion thickening in her voice enough for her to worry Piper all over again.

"Hey..." Softly cooed Piper as she leaned over Tessa, planting a tender kiss on Tessa's lips, arms wrapping themselves firmly around the blonde. "Take a second to breathe okay? Mutely Tessa obeyed. "Good, see? You're going to find him, I promise. You've got a good lead now, the Glowing Sea, you're not without any hope. Remember what you told me when we did that interview? No matter how hard it is, you have to keep the faith and have hope that you will see him again. Don't worry about the Minutemen or the Brotherhood or anything else right now okay? All you have to focus on is your son." Silently, Tessa gave her a grateful smile, and nodded her head. "See? You can do it, and I'll be right by your side to help you like always."

Chuckling, Tessa planted a soft kiss on Piper's lip. "How'd I get so lucky?" She asked tenderly, not entirely asking the question of Piper but more so herself. Ever since she'd watched her husband's murder and Shaun's abduction, Tessa had thought she'd never find love like this again. Such open accepting of her pain and shouldering of her burdens, Piper had willingly followed her out of Diamond City and to her bewilderment stuck by Tessa, more and more stating how happy she was at the woman's side. It was confusing, Tessa unable to understand what it was that Piper was so attracted to her for, but she couldn't deny she felt a certain draw towards the reporter either.

"I don't know Blue, I ask myself that question every day."

Heart skipping a beat, Tessa blinked at the dark haired woman for a few moments before she surged forward. Piper gave a throaty chuckle as Tessa positioned herself above her, one hand cupping a cheek tenderly. "I'm thinking about something new," said Tessa with a hint of mischief, Piper biting her lip in response. "Exactly..." She whispered before leaning down to steal a far less chaste kiss from the reporter. Piper's hands wandered up to rest on Tessa's hips, their kiss deepening and chests pressing together. Tessa undid the buttons on her flannel shirt, leaving her in a grey undershirt, and Piper struggled out of her own upper apparel. Tossing that aside, they started desperately undoing their pants, Piper fiddling with the buttons on Tessa's when there was a fierce rumble of thunder that shook the wooden shack, startling them both for a moment.

"Rad storm?" Inquired Piper between a broken kiss, pulling Tessa's pants that felt all too tight down slender legs.

Peering at the small gaps in the walling besides the door, the blonde nodded her head as she spotted a sick greenish color in the air, clearly visible despite the late hour. "Yup."

"At least we'll have something to cover up all the noise."

Tessa gave her a wicked grin, leaning over to steal another kiss while her fingers worked on Piper's pants. As the reporter shimmied out of them the rain began to fall, the deep echoes of thunder shuddering through the air. "I don't know, they're always finished faster than we are," Tessa drawled, hands slinking around Piper to get at her bra clasp. Just as she'd undone it there was a frantic knocking at the door. They both paused, annoyance flaring between them, and looked at the wooden door as the knocking grew more desperate with another rumble of thunder.

"Excuse me," came Curie's soft voice, "I do not mean to interrupt but-" she cut herself off with a frightened yelp at a flash of radiation-infused lightning, "may I please come in?"

Biting her lip with a slight debating look, Tessa glanced between the door to Piper beneath her who simply sighed. "Sorry..." Uttered Tessa as she slid off her lover and pulled her pants back on. Piper redid her bra and pulled the blankets up close around her, covering herself as the blonde crossed over to the door. "Yes Curie?" She asked as she opened it, the synth's eyes wide as another flash of lighting split the green sky. Scurrying inside, Curie hid behind Tessa, staring out at the angry Commonwealth as it rumbled more and more. "Is everything alright?" Tessa asked as she shut the door.

"No," she replied fretfully, "this storm is most upsetting. It is making me feel many unwelcome things."

"You mean fear?" Piper offered up from the bed, Curie looking over and realizing just what she had interrupted.

"Oh!" Blushed the synth, "We're you two... entangled?"

A small blush crept across Tessa's face, and she scratched behind her head. "Well, almost..."

"Oh madame I am so sorry," she apologized with a reddened face, "perhaps I will take my feelings elsewhere..." Curie started towards the door, but as a bellow of thunder shook the world once more she gulped and hesitated.

Glancing back to Piper who gave a small nod, Tessa stepped in the way. "No it's fine, what's on your mind Curie?"

She bit her lip, looking between Piper and Tessa before sighing in defeat. "This storm... I am afraid. The sky... It is most unsettling and my body does not like it. The thunder, oh it is most terrifying. I have seen these storms in the past but in my former body I did not feel anything like this. Why am I so bothered by it?"

Lips curled slightly up in a smile, Tessa shook her head. "When I left the vault I'll admit these kind of storms scared me too," she soothed, placing a hand on Curie's shoulder and leading her towards the only place to sit in the one room shack. "Especially with how the thunder echoes, and the radiation clouds hang to the earth. I'd never seen radiation like that before, well asides from the bombs going off." Curie gave an agreeing nod of her head, and sat upon the edge of the bed. Piper shifted up some, and leaned a bit towards the pair.

"It's okay to be afraid Curie," assured Piper, "I used to have to hold Nat until they passed for her to calm down. When she got older she started to handle them better."

Brightening, Curie opened her mouth to speak, but shut it with a flush. Chuckling, Tessa looked at Piper who nodded her head. "Yes Curie, we'll hold you if it will help."

Since their meeting Tessa had grown to like the adorable synthetic. However once she's acquired a body that wasn't a floating orb shaped three-eyed robot, that adoration had taken quite a shift. Seeing those lips say such innocent and endearing things, the way her nose would crinkle with distaste or her eyes light up with delight at some of the things they would see on their travels. She'd almost felt guilty at first when she began to take Curie out exploring more than Piper, but to her surprise the reporter had simply smiled and told her it was nothing to worry about. Of course, when they would return to the Starlight Drive-In, Tessa was more than eager to make up for any missed time and they would venture back quite often. Other times it was a trip for Diamond City to visit Piper and Nat, Curie finding the city most curious and asking many questions of the younger Wright. In short, Tessa had grown quite fond of Curie, and considering the looks she'd caught Piper giving the synth, so had she.

"If it is the solution to the problem," replied Curie quickly, embarrassed still but the lovers simply found it endearing. "It is best to experiment until the proper course of action is discovered, yes?"

With a nod of her head, Tessa gestured for Curie to lay down and so she did, Piper nuzzling against the synth who stiffened slightly, unsure what to do. As Tessa settled down besides her, the pair of them wrapping their arms around Curie who lay on her back, she began to slowly relax. Curie's mind steadily drifted away from the rad storm that raged outside to the women so tenderly holding her. Her body swelled with feelings again, and while they were confusing for the synth to understand, they were not as unwelcome as the fear she had experienced just a small bit ago. Warmth radiated off the two, enrapturing her in a blanket thicker than the cloth over their bodies and Curie let out a soft sigh.

"Feeling better already?" Inquired Piper, her breath tickling Curie's skin.

"A bit..."

"Good. You can stay here as long as you need to."

"You do not mind?"

"No of course not," said Tessa slowly, sounding sleepy.

"Thank you," Curie said, looking at them both gratefully though Tessa's green eyes had closed and Piper's were half-lidded. "You are most kind."

Smiling, Piper nodded her head slightly. "Anything for you cutie." Blushing even more so, Cure stared at Piper who gave a sleepy smirk before falling asleep. Their slow rhythmic breathing was like a hand placed upon her heart, comforting and calming. She couldn't entirely understand why this was working, but it filled her with a bubble of joy that soon expanded throughout her whole body, tickling Curie from the toes up. She watched them for a little while, examining the freckles that dashed Tessa's face or the way her short blonde hair was ruffled. Steadily however, Curie's gaze fell to Tessa's nose, wandering down to lips that suddenly seemed very kissable. Biting her lip, she turned her attention upon Piper, adoring the soft dark curls of hair that framed her beautiful face. These two women were causing a terrible stir of confusing emotions to rise up, but they were pleasant and exhilarating. Closing her eyes, focusing on the soft sounds from the other two rather than the terrifying thunder outside, Curie tried to calm herself. Before long she'd drifted off into sleep, smiling softly, hands clasped with Piper and Tessa's, wondering how lucky she was to have such wondrous friends.


End file.
